


Awake

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 360MG format, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Nightmares are vanquished by the light
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пробуждение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713038) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> A 360 word fic, the last 2 words begin with an M and G, in any order

Greg woke with a start, breathless and with a racing heart. He was lying on his side, face to face with his soundly sleeping husband. Small mercies that he didn't wake him. Mycroft had been working late hours in his home office this week (international incidents didn't respect or acknowledge well deserved holidays); Greg would hate that his nightmares also affected his partner. Fortunately Mycroft was so tired, he seemed to be in a deep sleep and did not register his partner's distress. With much effort, Greg was successful in calming his breathing and began to relax, realizing he was safe and the demons in his dreams were not going to insinuate themselves into his waking hours. 

They had slept with the windows and curtains open last night, a routine they enjoyed when staying in their country home. The room was mostly dark, save for a hint of sun beginning to rise above the horizon. He was too raw, and too awake from the dream to return to sleep so he gazed at his husband intently, matching his breaths to Mycroft's. In, out. In, out. In, out. He spent time studying Mycroft's face - he could gaze at him for hours and never tire. Mycroft's eyelashes were long and fine, his eyebrows perfectly formed. His freckled skin was clear and soft. He took pride in his appearance, liked the pampering of a spa treatment and facial now and then. Greg went on to admire more of his husband's features - his prominent nose, the curl on his forehead mussed by sleep. The faint scar on his temple from an incident before he met Greg that he refuses to discuss. Mycroft has his nightmares too. So Greg tries his hardest to not burden him with his. His nightmares don't seem as bad as they once did. Sharing intimacy with another seems to help. 

Mycroft's breathing changes, he begins to stir. His mouth opens slightly, his tongue darts out to wet parched lips. He swallows, then clears his throat. He opens his eyes ever so slowly, taking a minute to focus. When he does, he smiles, and Greg's world is light again.

"Morning Gorgeous".


End file.
